legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Elemental Evil
''In General *'Four-Philosophy Ensemble:' **The Optimist: Marlos Urnayle **The Cynic: Gar Shatterkeel **The Realist: Vanifer **The Apathetic/Confliced: Aerisi Kalinoth *Four-Temperament Ensemble: **Marlos - Sanguine **Vanifer - Choleric **Aerisi - Phlegmatic **Gar - Melancholic Leader - Vizeran DeVir (Void) ''"I know it is you, Crow Faux. However, what a coincidence it is. Given to the fact that we secretly served the same Master, I will not spill your identity. You can do whatever you please, as long as you keep me alive. I am not your friend... and I am not your enemy. I am simply... a partner, or even a blank sheet of paper. Well, I am simplicity itself, if you like. Now, things are getting more simplified. After all, Simplicity means Perfection, as the Elder Elemental Eye told us so." Vizeran DeVir, the self-proclaimed Harbinger of the Elder Elemental Eye, is the primary antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Elemental Evil Saga and the true main antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Scorched, being the master of Gar Shatterkeel, Vanifer, Marlos Urnayle and Aerisi Kalinoth, being the mastermind behind the Elemental Evil Crisis as well as all four of the Elemental Cults worshiping four Elemental Evil Primordials, namely Olhydra (water), Imix (fire), Ogrémoch (earth) and Yan-C-Bin (air). Vizeran is also the rival of Jasmine Porcelain and one of the 13 Arch-Villains in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, being the major figure in the Third Tribulation and shared an equal place to Michael Langdon in Moloch's plans. Vizeran is a drow born from the House DeVir, a once renowned Drow family. House DeVir was the fourth house and planned to target the third house for destruction. In the plot, Matron Mother Ginafae DeVir, Vizeran's mother, used her clerical powers to aid a patrol of svirfneblin so that they would kill the wizard son of the third house. By doing so, Ginafae and her house lost of the favor of Lolth, the evil Queen of Spiders the Drow worshiped. House Do'Urden, the tenth house, took advantage of their vulnerable state and destroyed House DeVir. Fifty commoners of the house joined House Do'Urden. However, despite the apparent fall of the house, one noble lived on in the city: Alton DeVir, a student at Sorcere who survived an attempted assassination by Gelroos Hun'ett, the "Faceless One" (so named because a terrible accident had scarred his face). Masoj Hun'ett, Gelroos's apprentice, killed Gelroos, and Alton DeVir scarred his face with acid in order to take over his identity. Alton's secret was not discovered until ten years later, when Matron SiNafay Hun'ett came to speak with him and realized he was not her son. However, she continued the ruse, accepting Alton as part of House Hun'ett as part of that house's plots against House Do'Urden. In the end, Alton was killed by his own wand of lightning when he attempted to take the life of Drizzt Do'Urden in 1328 DR. Vizeran is Alton's lost brother. A scion of House DeVir, Vizeran studied the arcane arts at the same time as Gromph Baenre. Gromph discovered Vizeran's true devotion to the Elder Elemental Eye and engineered his disgrace and exile as an unbeliever of Lolth. Ironically, this spared Vizeran from the downfall of House DeVir at the hands of House Do'Urden. In his exile, he became a great archmage, building his tower of Araj and plotting his revenge. Centuries before the late 15th century DR, Vizeran DeVir crafted the weapons Ironfang, Drown, Windvane, and Tinderstike for the Elemental Evil cults in the Fane of the Eye of Tyar-Besil. From afar, Vizeran acted as the shadowy patron of the Council of Spiders and from their number he gained the assistance of Grin Ousstyl. During the Rage of Demons, Vizeran correctly deduced what had truly happened: Lolth had manipulated Gromph as a pawn to unleash the demon lords throughout the Underdark in order to gain absolute power in the Abyss. The demon lords in the Realms used faerzress to spread their madness. Vizeran devised a plan to send the demon lords back. Therefore, at Gravenhollow, he approached an expedition led by some adventurers, hired by Bruenor Battlehammer to investigate the threat of the demon lords, offering his help. In truth, his plot aimed to gather all the demon lords back at their original place of summoning—Menzoberranzan itself—before they were sent back to the Abyss. Vizeran's main objective was revenge against both Gromph and Lolth, the first for what he did to him, and the second for the dominion she maintained over all drow. His plans and goals were entirely self serving and he would sacrifice anyone without hesitation to further his schemes. ---- ''Cult of the Crushing Wave (Water) In General Leadership Gar Shatterkeel Members Cult of the Black Earth (Earth) In General Leadership Marlos Urnayle Members Cult of the Eternal Flame (Fire) In General Leadership Vanifer ''"What are you waiting for? It's only a tree after all. Now, you men, we just need to burn it! Burn it to the ground... to prove our power! Leave no mercy upon this city! Fire!" Vanifer, also known as the Prophet of Fire, the Empress of the Fire, and Fire Elsa, is one of the main antagonists of Elemental Evil Saga alongside Vizeran DeVir but stood out as the more direct and aggressive threat. She is the Prophet of Fire and leader of the Cult of the Eternal Flame, crazed worshipers of Imix, as well as the empress of Empire of Fiery Pit. Under her Fire Elsa persona, she is also the secondary antagonist of Scorched spinoff. She is extremely manipulative, gathering allies as she needs them and discarding them as soon as they lose their usefulness. Though she puts on the airs of a rich noble, she despises those born into wealth. She wields a magical dagger known as Tinderstrike, one of the four elemental tools made by Vizeran DeVir. Vanifer was born in the poorest quarter of Calimport, surviving only with her cunning wits. She learned to dance for coin, slowly working her way up to the bedchambers of the city's nobles and learning fire magic to distinguish herself from others. She eventually became a pasha's concubine, but hated him despite his lavish affections. She robbed him of a small fortune and left, setting his palace ablaze as she fled. She fled first to Zazesspur, but when the pasha's agents found her she continued to Baldur's Gate. She opened a school for dancers, and when her talent with fire attracted other sorts of students she turned them into a cult of fire worshipers. She led the cult for several years before she began to receive visions that compelled her to seek out a lost temple beneath the Sumber Hills. There she found a magical dagger known as Tinderstrike imbued with the power of the primordial Imix, Prince of Evil Fire. She quickly went from worshiping fire in general to worshiping Imix in particular, establishing a new chapter of her Cult of the Eternal Flame in the area. Being the first person who almost annihilated the entire executive squad of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia in one battle, Vanifer is considered to be the strongest and also the most cunning of all Elemental Prophets, being a more experienced person who had been struggling through poverty and deception. Therefore, she made an ambition to create her own Dark Empire, later known as Empire of Fiery Pit, and thus she became one of the main antagonists of the first half of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, especially being an Archenemy to Maria Arzonia and a rival to Gar Shatterkeel, the Prophet of Water. ---- *'Adaptational Displacement:' Originally in Neverwinter Online, Vanifer was the third of Four Elemental Prophet to be fought, before being succeeded by Aerisi Kalinoth. Here, she was the fourth one to be fought, with Aerisi becoming the third one instead. *'Big Bad:' She is the most lethal, recurring and destructive of all Elemental Prophets. Thus, she is the Big Bad of Elemental Evil Saga with Vizeran DeVir as the Greater-Scope Villain. *'Chromatic Superiority:' Her flame is red, superior to Maria's orange flame. Vanifer spoke word to word about the fire color's superiority to Maria, telling the latter had a lot of potential space for development. In her final fight with Maria, Vanifer revealed she had the power to use Golden Fire through her meditation while hiding inside Underdark. *'Defiant to the End:' Unlike Aerisi or Gar, Vanifer remained as an antagonist in her later appearance until her death. In addition, unlike Marlos, Vanifer showed no fear of her possible death, and she never tries to weasel away from her punishment. Even before she was finished off by Maria, Vanifer claimed that she had no regret in the final fight between them. *'Disc-One Final Boss:' The Final Boss of Elemental Evil saga is actually her master, who is none other than the Bigger Bad, Vizeran DeVir the Harbinger, but Vanifer is much more aggressive and much less generic than DeVir. In addition, Vanifer managed to escape and vowed to meet the Witnesses and adventurers once more, while DeVir simply perished for good. *'The Dragon:' She is the one to Vizeran DeVir on the account of Elemental Evil conspiracy... **'Dragon Ascendant:' ... until DeVir is kicked out for sure. *'Dying Moment of Awesome:' Her own death by Maria is the key to stopping Cesare's plan to summon the Golden Apple, as her Tinderstrike Daggar had the power to open the cell to the Apple of Eden. Instead of joining Gar and Aerisi to fight for the Witnesses, Vanifer chooses to fight one last battle against Maria, Ichabod and Abbie where she gives it her all, and when he's weakened enough, Maria almost shoots her before the Black Fairy pauses time to keep Vanifer from dying and prevent the Tinderstrike from getting into Maria's hand. Remembering the wishes of those who fought her and her own cultist comrades, Vanifer successfully overpowers Black Fairy, then lets herself take the shot after unfreezing time. *'Even Evil Has Standards:' Vanifer, in spite of not above using underhanded ways to achieve her goals, is actually as honorable as Gar, if not more so. She is not only disgusted by Marlos' uncaring and hateful attitude and acts, but also shocked by his trump card of summoning a demonic Green Dragon owned by the banished Asmodai forces. She is also disgusted by Do'Urdern Family's hypocrisy and actually admits she admires Drizzt Do'Urden. *'Expy:' She was inspired by Charlotte Katakuri from One Piece and Graphite from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, as they're all defiant enemies with strong desire to fight, also being competent and aggressive. *'Face Death With Dignity:' After her defeat at Maria's hands in Anti-Christ Saga, instead of trying to weasel from her imminent demise or making excuses (like Marlos Urnayle did after his defeat), Vanifer just lied on the ground and made a delightful laugh, before she calmly said she had enjoyed every second of her final fight with Team Witness and had no remorse for seeking a battle that resulted her defeat. When the Black Fairy interfered the attack, Vanifer beat the Black Fairy and embraced Maria's finishing attack, before she died with a peaceful smile on her face. Even Gar shed tears for Vanifer's demise, finally admitting she was the best of all Elemental Prophets. *'Famous Last Words:' "Hahahahaha... this is for the best." *'Go Out With a Smile:' Aerisi noticed Vanifer's smile on her face when the latter was dying. *'Graceful Loser:' In Anti-Christ Saga, she refuses to let the Black Fairy rescue her from the Team Witness, saying that they won fair and square and she won't let the Black Fairy tarnish the sanctity of their battle. He says his goodbyes (thanking Aerisi and Gar for their friendship and the Witnesses for letting him fulfill her purpose as a Dark Empress), then throws herself into the path of Maria's Finishing Move. *'No-Nonsense Nemesis:' Vanifer is the most serious Elemental Prophet and she seldom talks in battle, making herself more focusing on fight instead of just bragging about her power too much. *'Red and Black are Evil All Over:' As a Tiefling, Vanifer has red skin and long black hair. *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' The Red to Gar Shatterkeel's Blue. Vanifer tends to be wrathful, impatient and reckless compared to the calmer Gar's. *'The Rival:' She's in a bitter rivalry with Gar Shatterkeel because of the difference put between fire and water elementals. They often bickered against each other, and Aerisi had to make peace between them even if it would be very briefly. **Valindra Shadowmantle is another one, to the point that Vanifer is always hostile to Valindra since she believed the lich woman challenged her and undermined her. *'Villainous Friendship:' With Aerisi. Even at the end, her last words to Aerisi and to Gar Shatterkeel are that they're her friends. *'Worthy Opponent:' Maria and Ichabod both qualify as hers. Her first act after his return is to challenge Maria to meet her, and she's completely satisfied that her last fight is against Maria and the Two Witnesses together. ''Members Cult of the Howling Hatred (Air) In General Leadership Aerisi Kalinoth ''"Fools who stands above the solid Earth, you have no idea what is standing above all of you. The wind and storm shall push their punishment on those fools like all of you! The Tree of Elemental Balance is ours to destroy... Neverwinter." Aerisi Kalinoth (real name: Dara Algwynenn Kalinoth) is one of the main antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Elemental Evil Saga and the Arc Villain of Howling Hatred Arc. She was the Prophet of Air and leader of the Cult of the Howling Hatred, worshipers of Yan-C-Bin. Obsessed with the legends of the avariel, she used constant illusion magic and flying spells to appear as one. She was prone to flights of fancy and impulsiveness, as well as fits of violent rage when her whims were denied. Tall and slender, with dark hair and (illusory) dark-feathered wings that gently fan the air, Aerisi speaks to her people in a whisper that belies her violent temper. She wielded a magical spear known as Windvane, one of the four elemental tools made by Vizeran DeVir. Born Dara Algwynenn Kalinoth, Aerisi grew up in a remote castle in the Feywild, where she became enamored with tales of winged elves and often played as one. Her parents sheltered her from the conflicts of the world and denied her nothing, catering to her every whim. It was only when they decided it was time for her to join the greater elven society, and brought her to Evereska, that they discovered that their years of pampering and sheltering had turned her into a spoiled child who erupted into fits of rage when she could not get what she wanted. Though a skilled enchantress, she was dismayed to find that the other moon elves were resistant to her charms. Dara once again began envisioning herself as a winged elf, wishing she could control the wind and go wherever she liked, able to dole out punishment on any who offended her. When she began to have dreams of an old mystic with brown skin and white hair who promised to teach her everything she sought to know, she turned to the study of elemental air. When her parents tried to discipline her, she unleashed her new powers against them and left Evereska. Dara's visions eventually led her to a cavern deep beneath the Sumber Hills where she found a magical spear called Windvane imbued with the power of the primordial Yan-C-Bin, Prince of Evil Air. Realizing that he was the figure in her dreams, she gave herself to his worship. Changing her name to Aerisi, she used illusion magic to pretend to be an avariel. Styling herself a queen, she sought out subjects to rule over in her Cult of the Howling Hatred, using her talents for enchantment to sway mortals to her side and fill the cult's ranks with zealots who are fiercely devoted to her. ---- *'Adaptation Displacement:' In the original MMORPG of Neverwinter, Aerisi serves as the final main antagonist of Elemental Evil Expansion. However, in LOTM: WoSH's new script, Aerisi and her Cult of Howling Hatred comes upon the main stage before Vanifer was challenged, since Maria decided to deal with the Air Cult first, in order to cut off the supplies given to the Empire of Fiery Pit (since the Fire and Air Cult are direct allies). That made Aerisi the third Elemental Prophet to fall instead of the fourth. *'Adaptational Heroism:' Comparing to her counterpart in Prince of the Apocalypse game-book, Aerisi in LOTM: WoSH is much more friendly and reasonable in spite of still being an antagonist. In fact, she is the friendliest Elemental Prophet towards Team Witness. She even later helped Ichabod to defeat Vanifer. *'Adaptation Inspiration:' Aerisi in this story is actually Lighter and Softer than her original counterpart. *'Affably Evil:' If you don't know she kept the scholar she deceived in captive, you can feel like you want to sit down and have a cup of tea with her. *'Arc Villain:' Main antagonist of Howling Hatred Arc. *'Big Bad Duumiverate:' Aerisi and Vanifer works together as working partners. *'Big Bad Ensemble:' She and other three Elemental Prophets propose the equal threats to the world. *'Benevolent Boss:' Aerisi once treated her minions like tools, but after the incident that concerned with the Insane-Eckidina, she started to grow affections to them, as she realized they're all she had and would never betray her. *'Blow You Away:' Her elemental power and motif is related to air. *'Color Motif:' Pale blue. *'Devoted to You:' Like Vanifer's fire cultists, Aerisi's air cultists are so devoted to their mistress since they were lost souls who she gave a place to stay. After Aerisi disbanded the Cult of Howling Hatred, the former air cultists all wept and waved goodbye to her, showing their devotions and affections to her was genuine. They later returned to assist Aerisi and Team Witness to defeat Vizeran DeVir. *'Even Evil Has Standards:' She states that the reason she held the scholars captive is because she wants them to be useful, as Vizeran asked why she didn't kill them and send their head to Neverwinter. She not only hates Eckidina for double-crossing her, but also shows horror upon Dark Arzonia when the latter attacked Aerisi's turf without mercy, simply for the idea of tasting fear and despair. *'Femme Fatale:' Being a striking beauty, Aerisi uses her charm to mesmerize and manipulate her minions and other people in order to gain her deadly goals. *'Four-Philosophy Ensemble:' The Apathetic/Conflicted. *'Four-Temperament Ensemble:' Phlegmatic. *'Graceful Loser:' Unlike Marlos, Aerisi accepted her defeat at the hands of Team Witness once Abbie disabled the Devastation Orb of Air and ended Aerisi's plans. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Aerisi is the only creator of Frankenstein's Monster series who shows genuine affection to Adam Frankenstein from the beginning, and she even helped Adam to reconstruct his mate that Dr. Frankenstein refused to construct; Eva Frankenstein. She also mourned Dr. Frankenstein and slowly defrosting herself into a more affectionate person. By the time she was defeated, Aerisi had willingly made Ichabod to disable the Devastation Orb, with the showdown between them is only served as a test. *'Lighter and Softer:' Although still a narcissist, Aerisi's villainy in this version is actually toned down quite a bit, and she becomes more of a comic relief character in many moments. Still, she is still a powerful and intelligent antagonist. *'Manipulative Bitch:' She knows about Thurl Merosska's betrayal all along but let him to do so while setting up plans to cause his downfall. Turned out, her insanity - in spite of it was really there - was exaggerated as a ruse so that she would surprise others when her sane self started to resurface under her own calculations. *'Morality Pet:' Adam and Eva Frankenstein. *'Spoiled Brat:' Her backstory states she is such, but as time passed by, especially after being betrayed by the insane clone of Eckidina KnightWalker she became more matured and reasonable. *'Statuesque Stunner:' As an elven woman, Aerisi is taller than many male human who served her. Her height is 1.87m and is the second tallest allies of Team Witness only losing to Selina Strawberry. She also stood as the tallest Elemental Prophet. *'Wind from Beneath My Wings:' Aerisi can create illusional wings that can fan the air and cause strong gust of wind. Her wings are made of magic, meaning it cannot be cut by blades as they were not actually materialized. Poor Matt learned this a hard way in Scorched spinoff. *'Women are Wiser:' She is the only Elemental Evil Prophets who uses purely strategies as her main way for fighting, while Gar, Marlos and Vanifer all prefer to use brute force. That made her cult the last Elemental Evil Cult to be discovered by the Harpers. *'Xantanos Gambit:' To achieve her stronger form (by using Dragonia Dragonfruit's remaining data) that can adjust to the environments outside the Spinward Rise, Aerisi manipulated Merosska and turned the table once he believed he had won, before revealing she knew it all along and decided to follow it instead. As a result, Merosska shall never win ever since the beginning. ''Members'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow